1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame floor pump. In particular, the present invention relates to a frame floor pump having a universal joint unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional pumps generally comprise three kinds: pump, mini pump and frame floor pump. The floor pump is too big and not easy to carry. The mini pump is effortless to carry, but there is no holder so it is not easy to apply force while inflating. However, the frame floor pump is easy to stow and has a holder to apply force.
The frame floor pump still needs an improvement, Taiwan patent NO. M278776 which discloses a frame floor pump including a collapsible pedal, a collapsible handle and a pipe. The pipe could not be curved so that the pump needs to be close to the bicycle for easily operating while inflating. However, the pump is too near the bicycle to be easy to force and quickly inflate.